Tough As Nails
by inufirefox
Summary: a counitues to the first one
1. Default Chapter

Hiroshi -Of coarse our weird, clumsy, main character who is usually happy and uplifting but in battle and some other times, is serious and aloof. (Or in other words he changes moods a lot and solves all the problems with the rest of the team.) His weapon is a gun that he uses a lot on his way to becoming a bounty hunter.

Yoshiko -She is like the mother of everyone and is always happy. She has no mean times but when her or someone she loves is in danger, this cat demon's full power takes over and she kills the demon with one swipe of her claws thanks to her demon blood. She also is very protective of Hiroshi, whom she loves more than anything. Her weapon is her blood.

Yuu - She loves Ayumi like she was her mother because when she was transformed as a dog and Ayumi was on earth, she gave Yuu a name and a home. But, not knowing she was a real girl till later, it was too late. She is usually quiet around everyone, but when this teen isn't, everyone ignores her. But she does make good unigiri with Yoshiko. But, she sees Hiroshi more as a brother so stays for that. Her weapon is her shape shifting.

Ayumi -Has been known to kick ass only for her comrades or herself. She isn't affiliated with Hiroshi like the other women, actually she stays for Yuu. She already has a boyfriend, Shinji, whom comes in not that often but he is in the Mafia that she used to be a part of. (She met him three years ago and wanted to still be with him.) But she can go through walls and sometimes the power gets out of hand.

Aikawa -No one knows how she was here or why, but she can fix the ship and is sometimes valuable for keeping others out of the way. Though, she and Yoshiko fight over Hiroshi a lot claiming he loves one more than any other. So with that, she also has almost no power, except for that she can so some pretty good movements in the ship and she is nice at archery sometimes but not usually. And of coarse she doesn't like Ayumi, nobody does. She also has this split personality but, otherwise perfect.

Tsumori Ai - A great fighter, probably better than Hiroshi in using his fists but normally uses a gun. There is only one problem, Tsumori claims that he hates love and as a vampire, given up on it, so he gets jealous when Yushiku comes or someone hits on Ayumi, because you see him talking to himself sometimes and he is really jealous. He doesn't confess his love till way later and even then he finds a way to be rude.

_**Others....**_

Yushiku -The weird corny brother of Yoshiko who plays tricks on her a lot and loves when Hiroshi comes because not only are they great friends, he loves when Hiroshi, Ayumi, Yuu, and Aikawa come because he is a pervert and to do that with your sister isn't right. Even if he isn't a full cat demon like his younger sister, This twenty- year- old- has the same mother so his demon blood isn't as powerful but he is a great fighter.

There are many others. But I can't even begin to name them.

This show is based on the grounds of an action/ comedy/ romantic anime. But it doesn't get romantic until later; way later. And it will end when Yushiku tells Aikawa he loves her, Hiroshi a great bounty hunter, Yuu a good second home, Ayumi will be with Tsumori. They will have emotional moments, but not many of them. So, every day also, they will have a different bounty head to capture and it will be in play form.

Let the Rewrite BEGIN!

Songs

-Futurama by Danny Elfman/ fun

-Children by Robert Miles/ Sad

-Intersection by Naoki underground/ fast

-Children 2000 by Robert Miles plays/ normal

-In my dreams by Robert Miles/ figuring out

-Landscape by Robert Miles/ Big city

-Exotic ethnic by DDR/... exotic

-Red dragon by Robert Miles/ Midnight

-Sandstorm by DaRude/ fight

-Jupiter jazz by Yoko Kanno/ Space

-Hello by unknown artiest/ School

-Paranoia by DDR/ new place

Beginning theme- W-H-Y by Dream

Ending theme- Naturally by Ayumi Hamasaki

Each episode approx. 10 pg.'s

Beginning- W-H-Y by Dream plays

_**Episode one; My blood, my enemy....**_

Children 2000 (trance mix) by Robert Miles plays

(Scene starts with an over view of the ship in space. This thing is huge but has so many things wrong with the outside like paint chipping and on one side it's colored a different color that they started and never finished; But you can barely see what is written on the side, which is SS Harau. Then inside, you see the rooms as you hear two female voices.)

Ayumi- so if Yuu wins I have to pay... (Hear crinkling of paper) 20 yen to her.

(Scene shows the kitchen, it has almost nothing wrong with it and is squeaky clean.)

Yuu- that's not very much for me.

Ayumi- Shut up and be lucky get anything runt!

(You see the bathroom still perfect, Nothing's out of its place.)

Aikawa- Shouldn't I get the money any ways this is yours and my bet, not hers.

Ayumi- Well maybe if someone were to talk once and a while....

Yoshiko- don't say that about her, Yuu is just quiet, there's nothing wrong with that.

Ayumi- (grumbling) Sure, if she a deaf- mute...

(Goes to Aikawa as she stands up quickly at the table angrily yelling as the others around her just look, Aikawa has long blonde hair and a pair of glasses. Also at the time, she has her school uniform on, a white shirt, black skirt, a vest over the white shirt and a red tie. She isn't the ugliest person but with green eyes, she sure is the prettiest.)

Aikawa- (screaming) Enough! Shall we play or not?

Ayumi- Calm down... Gees it's just go fish.

(Ayumi is also very pretty, with her short purple hair only her bangs being long as the rest of her hair was cut like a boy's. She was wearing a slutty outfit, short shorts and a kimono like shirt that went over her belly- button. And as with everything else, scary red eyes)

Aikawa- really? I thought we were playing poker.

Ayumi- we _should _but because of someone who doesn't want to play because she's to stupid to learn anything new. (Eyes turn to Yoshiko across the table as nothing else moves.)

Yoshiko- it's not my fault. Gambling is illegal on my home planet and it is on this one, too.

(Turns to see Yoshiko with her hair up in two big, high, pig-tails and she has the cute, uplifting pink eyes that anyone would love along with her yellow sun-dress and necklace with a jade jewel at the end that she always wears. But, her and her family is all cat demons so; her ears are replaced by cat ears on the top of her head and whiskers on her cheeks. Then, going through the chairs' holes' are a tail.)

Yoshiko- Besides only criminals know how to play that game.

Aikawa- Well Yuu isn't a criminal and she knows how to play. She's even younger than you are.

Ayumi- one of her other many families might have taught her it.

Yuu- (quiet and shy) No, I learned on my own.

(Turns to Yuu as she looks innocent and pure with her blue hair in two high braids that go down longer than anyone's but only up to mid back. She isn't wearing anything special, just a pair of pants and a shirt that she got from Ayumi that has a designer label and has a kimono like style and actually doesn't show anything. She has weird eyes, though, with purple eyes, hardly anything matches. And oddly enough, she has a black ribbon tied around her neck that she always has on.)

Yuu- when are we going to play?

Aikawa- (gives Yuu a hand of ten cards along with everyone else and puts the rest of the cards in the middle and smiles) Right now, Yuu can go first, she's the youngest.

Yuu- Ayumi, Fours? And... I raise... (Takes out more chips and throws them on the table)... Money... (Whispers numbers as she counts) 5...6...7...8... 8 yen.

Ayumi- (Sarcastic) _Oh big spender_ (Gives Yuu one four card and Yuu takes it not making a pile.)

Yuu- Yoshiko, nines?

Yoshiko- Go fishy! (Yuu takes another card from the deck as she turns to Aikawa) six?

Aikawa- Nope, go fishing. Ayumi... (Looks at her hand) seven?

Ayumi- obviously not, Get a card. Anyone got a nine?

Aikawa- (aggravated) that's not how you play.

Ayumi- _now it is._

Aikawa- no, it doesn't make any difference if you want it to be. It's the game.

Ayumi- fine, crybaby, got any nines, Yoshiko?

Yoshiko- No, Go fishy. (Her tail moves around a lot as she giggles)

Yuu- Any nines, Ayu?

Ayumi- Yes, and if you call me that again, I hit you, (gives Yuu a card)

Yuu- I win. (Lays down her cards as everything is double or triple, then with they others astonished, stands up and sits on the table.) You can keep my money. It's not like it's real.

Yoshiko- (Looks around, placing her cards on the table on top of Yuu's as others do the same.) Where's Hiroshi?

Aikawa- well, it _is_ Sunday; he's probably on earth training or in the broom closet.

Ayumi- why would he be there? (Rolls her eyes, standing up tall and graceful,) For a genius you sure can be stupid.

Yoshiko- (confused, her tail suspended in the air) why would Sunday have to do anything?

Aikawa- He's not a work. Besides the broom closet was a little thing called sarcasm.

Yuu- (sighs as she turns on the TV and the same show comes on as always)

TV- (A young woman comes on as she is dressed in a dress with bottom are ruffles of green along with her green eyes and hair that had red at the end. She looked more like a flower, though.) Hey all you out there from all over the galaxy! This is Mori here! Today we have the worst meany of them all!

Ayumi- (crackles) That's what they said about me and I'm with you guys.

TV- He has been known to rob banks, kill people in process and even murdered his poor mommy! He is Waruai Warau! But be careful, bounty hunters, he is armed and very dangerous.

Ayumi, Aikawa, Yoshiko- (Gather around the TV)

TV- He is worth _over_ one million yen but has to be alive!

Futurama by Danny Elfman (remix) plays

Yoshiko- One million yen!

Hiroshi- (Smiles as he comes from behind the couch,) Wow one _million_ yen, that _is_ a lot. You think we should get him?

(Camera to him as you see him in big breezy pants and a plaid unbuttoned shirt with a white shirt under it. He has brown eyes, but red hair that he loves cut short, with the ends of it a little below his neck and two long bangs of black.)

Yoshiko- you're back! (Runs to Hiroshi and throws her arms around him.)

Aikawa- (gets angry and beats Yoshiko to Hiroshi) Hi darling.

Hiroshi- (stunned that two women are on both of his arms.) Wh... What?

Yoshiko- I missed you and wondered where you went.

Aikawa- so did I.

Yoshiko- (Clutches Hiroshi's shirt tighter) Well, I came to you first. (her tail falls straight to the ground)

Aikawa- I looked all over the ship for you. (Takes Hiroshi's shirt as she starts to fight again.)

Hiroshi- (Just standing there knowing he can't stop them and watches more TV as he is standing up and looks so sad and hopeless.)

Yoshiko- why would Hiroshi even want to get your sympathy?

Aikawa- at least I don't fake it!

Yoshiko- Me neither!

Aikawa- He's mine!

Yoshiko- I got here first!

Ayumi- (Groans) Do you want the bounty head or not?

Yoshiko and Aikawa- (Let go of Hiroshi and bows to show they want him to forgive them.)

Ayumi- Now let's get one million yen!

Hiroshi- (finally has his hands back and cheers.) Wealth and riches here we come!

End song of Fun

In my dreams by Robert Miles plays

Yuu- (still quiet) how are we going to catch him?

Ayumi- way to break the fun, runt.

Aikawa- well, his attacks are at a huge party and all on earth Japan. So...

Yoshiko- So...? (Carries out the 'O')

Aikawa- so the next party there is at a big place with lots of people...

Yoshiko- we should do... What? You're loosen' me.

Ayumi- we should go there, Idiot!

Yoshiko- _Ohhhh... OK..._

Hiroshi- And when's the next party?

Aikawa- The... (Sighs) Give me sec. (slinks to a computer)

Yuu- does this mean we have to undercover again?

Hiroshi- Yup...

Ayumi- (Smiles) You might not like it, but I love it!

Yoshiko- so this time it's Hiroshi, Yuu, and Ayumi. OK!

Hiroshi- (groans and goes to his room as Yuu and Ayumi are actually going to have fun like they always do)

Aikawa- (from on the chair in front of a computer) Hiroshi! The next party is a big banquet to celebrate a pop singers' birthday! It will have over a thousand people and televised. Its today and you'll have to dress nice!

Hiroshi- Fine!

Ayumi- what are you going to be this time?

Yuu- (laughs as she turns into a young woman about old enough to drink. Her hair light golden red cut short and layered, with only a few freckles and beautiful long eyelashes, she is the most gorgeous anyone has ever seen.) As... Ms... Got a' name?

Yoshiko- (giggles) you look like a Yoshiko!

Ayumi- or a Suteki, yup definitely a beautiful, young, rich Suteki.

Yuu- (giggles in a new voice, sounding very extravagant.) I'm Suteki Suzuki, a young heiress. (Smirks, looking captivating.) Yeah, this will do just fine.

End of song

-Commercials-

Exotic ethnic by DDR plays

(You see an overview of a huge building with lights every where in the front as with old type lights near the all glass rooms. Overview of the ballroom as many people in hip, new designer clothes are there.)

Ayumi- this place is begging to be destroyed. (See an overview of the kitchen, many people making food fit for kings or queens.)

Yuu- (still sounding like Suteki Suzuki and the overview of the food as she talks) Should we split up?

Hiroshi- not a good idea. (Sees a parking lot full of all different types of cars bigger then they should be)

Yuu- why ever not, Himitsu-kun? (You finally see Yuu (or Suteki in this case) with the same, short golden hair as before and her eyelashes are longer and her eyes have white eye shadow. You see what she's wearing, which is a dress of pink, going down to he knees and a corset of blue to match her eyes over the dress. Along with that, a fan with a small camera and microphone in it.)

Hiroshi- (smiles at his new name as you see more than his smile and actually his black suit with a little bit of difference with the tie being red to match his 'date') Because...

Yuu- You and (coughs as she stalls for time to figures out a name for Ayumi) Aoi-san should enjoy your selves.

Ayumi- (takes Hiroshi (or Himitsu's) arm) Are you going to be all right? (You see Ayumi wearing a red kimono with a gold dragon of silk embroidered in it. The dress goes down to her feet but one side has a slit making it's way up above her knee. As with the gold fan with the same kind of technology as Yuu's and a red tassel hanging down from it; As with her hair, she has the same color but it's tied in a bun, and her bangs are swept to one side.)

Yuu- (smirks) You'd be surprised what you learn after being a spy for so long would do. I'll be just fine.

Ayumi- (smiles at Hiroshi) Well, let's go darling, we mustn't dally, we have to find the birthday girl. Good- bye, Suteki- San, I hope to be seeing you again.

Yuu- oh, and you too. (Puts the fan out fully as she starts to walk around.)

Gentlemen- (a man appears before Yuu, bowing and taking her hand, kissing it gently. He looks a little like Hiroshi in what he is wearing except he's in all white with a pink tie.) Why would a nice young woman such as yourself come here _by_ yourself?

Yuu- I just felt as if I didn't, I would miss something like you.

Gentlemen- (Smirks as you see his face with black hair and green eyes) name's Waruai.

End of song

Yuu- well, hello Waruai- San. (Bows then stands up making sure the fan sees him fully, knowing this man is the bounty head) I'm S-

Waruai- (has her hand still in his as he looks away) Yuu.

Sandstorm by DaRude plays

Yuu- Wh... What?

Waruai- you don't have to pretend. You aren't Suteki Suzuki. You never were. (Smiles as he looks up) It is nice how you look today, you seem as if you are looking for someone.

Yuu- who is this Yuu?

Waruai- don't be foolish, I knew from the second you ran away that you were Yuu. You are rightfully mine, Yuu.

Yuu- I don't know what you're talking about.

Waruai- you aren't normal, Yuu. You weren't made from a man and a woman like others. I created you.

Yuu- you have no proof, now unhand me, savage.

Waruai- oh I won't do that. (Opens his coat as he has a gun) You know every great criminal has a hostage and this one is his daughter.

Yuu- you wouldn't want to kill me.

Waruai- sure I would. (Smiles widely as he takes out his gun, pressing it against Yuu's head.) You know too much.

Yuu- (screams, as she has nothing better to do.)

(Everyone in the crowd gasps as they stand back.)

Yuu- You aren't going to do anything?! (Frantic)

Ayumi- (in the back of the crowd, smiling as she got a plan) Hiroshi, get Waruai and distract him.

Hiroshi- (runs, pushing the crowd away as he stops in front of Waruai, holding a gun)

Waruai- I wouldn't shoot. I hold my daughters' life in my very hands as we speak. (Looks to Yuu, as she is calm and tranquil.)

Yuu- (yells) hurry up a shoot him, Hiroshi!

Hiroshi- but-

End of song

Waruai- why don't you just transform?

Yuu- (gasps as her secret is revealed.)

Intersection by Naoki underground plays

Waruai- and escape your only daddy like last time? Well, you were as mistake.

Ayumi- (drops almost out of nowhere but really from the floor above and lands behind Waruai) Let her go. (Puts her gun against his head)

Waruai- if you make me go, I'll take Yuu with me.

Ayumi- (smiles, soon laughing) you honestly think you would have a chance against me?

Hiroshi- (whispers for her to change into something else.)

Yuu- shoot! I got this.

Ayumi- Bye.

(A shot is heard as Waruai falls to the ground and Yuu sniffs him turned into a dog.)

End of song

Ayumi- (flips her hair- though only her bangs- back) That could've gone better.

Children by Robert Miles plays

Yuu- (back to normal as soon as the camera is back on her and she is one the ground next to Waruai.) father....

Hiroshi- (sitting next to Yuu as Ayumi is on the other side.)

Yuu- my creator.... (Wraps her fingers around his hair as his head is on her lap, still drenched in blood.)

Ayumi- I think people won't believe what they just saw.

Hiroshi- (sarcastic) a woman went through a floor and another hostage turned into a dog, you think they'll remember?

Ayumi- maybe I shouldn't have done that.

Yuu- (closes her eyes, turning into her normal self) This is all my fault.

Ayumi- Yup....

Yuu- I should never have ran away after so long. He told me I wasn't... ready for the cruel real world but I... I didn't care at all. He gave me this gift a raised me and I just ran away from him, keeping everything about me different. Soon my whole life was made up of lies. And for what? (Starting to cry) To be a part of society that cowers in fear? To live as a spy, living to destroy others? (Yelling) I wish he had shot! For that I hate you, father! More than anything!

Ayumi- (sighs, trying to figure out the right words.)

Yuu- (gets up, kicking her father as hard as she could) I hate you... Waruai. (Turns to Hiroshi and Ayumi, bowing for the longest time) I thank you so much.

Hiroshi- (Signals for her to get up.) Let's go home, shall we?

End of song

End- Naturally by Ayumi Hamasaki plays


	2. tough as nails

Beginning- W-H-Y by Dream plays

_**Episode 2; Tough as nails....**_

(Scene to a man wearing jeans and a dark red shirt with chains all over his pants and necklaces' by the hundreds but he has a black jacket on and you don't see his eyes because his dark purple hair is covering it.)

Man #1- (he (the man in the black) smiles evilly at the place. Looking up, taking a gun out of his jacket. Then a picture with him and some other man on it, you see his face and he looks young and happy but he throws it on the ground, getting the gun ready.)

(The man walks in, still smiling.)

Man #2- (an old man is standing behind the counter with drinks behind him as if he were in a bar.) Well, hi- (stops and gasps, jumping back) Is th... That you... Tsumori...?

Man #1- (smiles as he fires the gun at the shop keep) night' Tasukeru... (You see his eyes, as he looks up, still smiling. His eyes are like Ayumi's but deeper red and not so evil, just wondering.)

(Scene goes to the ship again as you see a lake behind it. They're many trees and the spot is still secluded, but they are on top of a bunch of trees)

(You hear a vice yelling as the overview is still on the outside of the ship. You learn later that it is Ayumi yelling as usual.)

Ayumi- (sarcastic yelling) nice job piloting and the ship, Aikawa!

(The door opens to the ship as Ayumi walks as Yuu is walking out, transformed as a wolf is trailing behind her.)

Landscape by Robert Miles plays

Aikawa- (walks out behind Ayumi and stops to stretch and look around) well, think of it as a vacation... This place can't be that bad.

Yoshiko- (runs out, faster than anything else, jumps on Aikawa's head as a boost and jumps up until she reaches the top of the ship and spins) Yay! I love Earth! (She stops and giggles)

Ayumi- (looks to the side) suit yourself...

Hiroshi- (from inside the ship still) I think I'm going to stay in here.

Aikawa- ... Why...?

Ayumi- I think he's _scared_ of Earth...

Hiroshi- I was raised here! How could I be scared?!

Ayumi- (sly) _I_ don't know, _you tell me_...

Aikawa- (sighs) I think I'll stay, too. There must be something wrong the database.

Ayumi- fine! (Turns around fast, beginning to walk off) I'll go on my own!

Yuu- (turned into a normal girl, wearing the same clothes as before) I'll go with you, Ayu- San.

Ayumi- sure, whatever. Just don't get in my way.

Yuu- (you see her as a wolf again as she walks after Ayumi, her tail waving fast)

Yoshiko- (waves and laughs) bye, bye, Ayumi and Yuu! Dinner at six!

Yuu- (barks as if she is trying to say something but just comes out in wolf speak)

End of song

(The scene goes to the top of the world as the camera travels down so you can actually see them, Yuu and Ayumi. They are walking through Tokyo on Earth Japan. The scene then goes black for a few seconds as then you see Ayumi in front of a bar, looking up at the sign.)

Ayumi- (smiles as she then looks down at Yuu as a wolf still) Can you keep cool in here for a little?

Yuu- (barks)

Ayumi- (smirks) I'll take that as a yes. (Holding the leash in her hand, she opens the door and walks in.)

(She sits down, noticing there is no one else, then walks around, Looking for the bar keep.)

Beethoven Virus by DDR plays

Yuu- I think we should go. I have a bad feeling about this place; besides I was a dog, trust my instincts.

Ayumi- (Smirks) I wouldn't want to trust that, remember, you're still a runt.

Yuu- stop calling me a runt! (You finally see her as she is transformed as a girl in her true form, but she has dog ears like Yoshiko) Do you smell that?

Ayumi- (annoyed) I'm not a dog, I'm a woman; Get that right.

Yuu- (goes to the ground as her ears fade away but she still has the nose.) It's like... (Takes a deep breath in as Ayumi just watches annoyingly.)

Ayumi- (looks away, angry) what are you now, the fateful Terrier?

Yuu- (sly as she stops sniffing and turns to Ayumi smiling evilly) I _could_ be...

Ayumi- (sarcastic) oh yeah, I'm so jealous...

Yuu- (takes a deep breath in trough her nose) It smells more like blood than anything else... (Walks forward, sniffing in as Ayumi is following her)

(You still see the camera as it is still in Yuu's point of view as she looks up seeing the barrel of a gun)

Yuu- (the camera goes out more as you realize that this is the same man as before)

End of song

Tsumori- What the hell are you doing here?

Children by Robert Miles plays

Ayumi- (looks down at Yuu as she is in front of her) Suck it up, runt! It's just some... (Looks at Tsumori and back down at Yuu) common criminal.

Tsumori- I guess you're right... Common is horrible word to use.

Yuu- (stares up and gasps) Ayumi! He's Tsumori Ai!

Ayumi- this low-life?

Yuu- stop bragging! If you catch him, we can eat dinner tonight!

Tsumori- and now you're just going to expect me to go quietly? (Angry) You think I can go down that easily? (Looks to the side) if only you knew about this bastard, I was doing the world a favor.

Ayumi- (groans as she shifts her weight) And (sighs, no feeling) why would you say that?

Tsumori- Tasukeru, the man I killed, was one of Van Hellsing's accomplices. I wasn't going to watch while he dragged others into the depths of depression so I had to end it.

Yuu- (looks up) So he was... Evil?

Tsumori- he was a vampire, naive child, _A vampire that kills the innocent people._

Ayumi- (talks to Yuu) it doesn't exactly take Aikawa to figure that out. (Looks back at Tsumori) so are you like religious or something?

Tsumori- (drops his gun and smiles as you see his smile; Two sharp fangs drenched with blood on each side) I'm not religious.

Yuu- (screams like a little girl) he killed his comrades for blood! Shoot him Ayumi!

Ayumi- if you knew anything, you should know Bullets don't kill vampires. Besides, I believe him.

Yuu- (Tears in her eyes) but he's different! How can I ever trust him! He's not like us!

Tsumori- (yelling) shut up!

Yuu- you're not normal!

Ayumi- stop talking Yuu! (Bows to Tsumori)

Yuu- why are you doing that to a vampire?!

Ayumi- after what you just did, you should, too.

Tsumori- you don't have to do that, the little one is right.

Ayumi- look what you did!

Yuu- I didn't do anything!

(Yuu and Ayumi are looking more like Sisters when fighting.)

Ayumi- yes you did!

Yuu- Not- uh!

Ayumi- yes- uh!

Yuu- Not- uh!

Tsumori- (starts to laugh)

Yuu- why are you laughing?

Tsumori- you two! (Laughs more; almost unable to stop)

Ayumi- us?

Tsumori- you sound like you're fighting over the last scraps of food! (Laughs more)

Yuu- I don't get it.

Ayumi- (baffled) me neither...

End of song

(The scene ends there)

(The scene goes at nightfall as you see Yoshiko standing happily in front of you from Ayumi and Yuu's point of view.)

Yoshiko- did you have fun on Earth?

Ayumi- (shrugs as the camera goes out more to see Ayumi) It was all right...

Futurama by Danny Elfman (remix) plays

Yuu- (runs to the couch still as a dog, liking Aikawa (whom is sitting on the couch) and likes her face)

Aikawa- well, that's always good, Yoshiko had to mess everything up by getting lemonade or whatever the hell it was all over the main computer.

Ayumi- how did that happen?

Hiroshi- long story... (Is siting in the big arm chair)

**FLASHBACK **(flashbacks are the same but In black and white)

(Hiroshi and Aikawa are working diligently on the computer as Yoshiko runs into the room with Lemonade)

Yoshiko- taste this!

Aikawa- you can't be that stupid...

Yoshiko- what do you mean?

Hiroshi- come back later, please?

Aikawa- that means go away!

**END OF FLASHBACK**

(As the FLASHBACK ends, you hear Yoshiko's voice as picture slowly shows Yoshiko's face.)

Yoshiko- then all of my great drink went all over and... (Shows her face fully, as her eyes are closed and wide smile) Oops! Sorry! It's all over! I didn't mean it! (Her eyes opens as she returns to normal and she sort of gets serious) That's about all that happened.

(You see Yuu sitting on the couch like herself and Aikawa with her head in her hands Ayumi sitting on the floor by the couch watching TV and Hiroshi hadn't moved.)

Aikawa- you've got to be kidding me.

Ayumi- let her have her fun...

Hiroshi- (groans) Maybe I should've just drank a little... We probably would've been gone by now on her next bounty hunt. (Sighs) I think it will take us a month or two.

Aikawa- might as well get comfy... I like to think this is all Yoshiko's fault, too. Just think, we wouldn't be in this mess if she hadn't been so stupid.

Yoshiko- (her tail curves into her hands.) It wasn't _all_ my fault, besides, if you weren't so mean, this probably wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a big meany!

Aikawa- Meany isn't a word!

Yoshiko- (defensive) yes it is!

Aikawa- it never was, and never will be!

Hiroshi- (buries himself into the couch and groans) This will take a while....

End of song

-Commercials-

(The scene goes to Mori as you can only see her body as she is behind the name of the show's name smiling widely. She is wearing just about the same hair style but her dress is shorter and with more red and green ruffles.)


End file.
